high_school_musicalfandomcom-20200223-history
High School Musical
High School Musical is a movie about Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez auditioning for the roles of Arnold and Minnie in the winter musical Twinkle Towne, against Sharpay and Ryan Evans. It was one of the best Disney Channel Original Movies, or DCOMS, and recieved several awards. It was released in several different versions of DVDs and even had two different soundtracks. Other merchandise was also created. Along with that, several video games were made, including High School Musical: Sing It! and another game, High School Musical: Makin' the Cut!. The first, Sing It! will be for Nintendo DS and will come out this August. The second, Makin' the Cut!, will be for several platforms and will be released in August as well. Plot Troy and Gabriella both meet during a "Rock the House" contest at a New Year's Eve party. They sing the song "Start of Something New" and fall for each other. After the song they exchange cell phone numbers, and promise to call each other. After winter break, Gabriella starts school at East High not knowing that Troy goes there as well. When in Ms. Darbus's homeroom class Troy calls Gabriella via cell phone and lands both of them in detention, along with Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie. After homeroom, Troy and Gabriella see the sign up sheet for Twinkle Towne and decide to see the musical if the other one signs up. They are then confronted by a discriminating Sharpay. After Gabriella and Troy both say that they are not going to sign up, Gabriella leaves for class while Sharpay confronts Troy and makes him promise to see her in the musical. Sharpay talks to Gabriella in chemsitry class where she tells the unnamed chemistry teacher that the second equation should read 16/pi instead of 32/pi. Later we see Troy thinking about signing for the musical. Ryan tells this to Sharpay and they look up Gabriella in the school's computer's search engine. They learn that she is an "Einstientte" and print the articles. Taylor finds these articles in her locker and approaches Gabriella during detention, saying that the Scholastic Decathalon Team will be glad to have her on the team. Gabriella says she will think about it, but will probably not join. Since Chad and Troy are in detention this means that they will miss basketball practice. This upsets Coach Bolton and he has a small fight with Ms. Darbus in Principal Dave Matsui's office. Then it shows Tory and Chad in basketball practice singing "Get'cha Head in the Game". This shows that Troy cannot stop thinking about Gabriella and the musical. The next day Troy misses free period to go to the auditions. He then meets up with Gabriella who came too, but didn't sign up. After watching Sharpay and Ryan do a performance that Ms. Darbus loves, Troy starts to leave. Gabriella then says she would like to audition. Ms. Darbus tells Gabriella that the singles auditions were long over and "there are simply no other pairs." Troy then says he would sing with her. After being rejected, Kelsi trips over the piano spilling her music sheets. Troy and Gabriella rush to help her. Kesli then shows them how the audition should have sounded. Gabriella and Troy both sing the music. Ms. Darbus who hears them tells Troy and Gabriella that they both have a callback. Sharpay and Ryan find out about this and makes Sharpay furious. Chad and the basketball team are wondering what Sharpay is overeacting about. When Chad sees why he says "No way". The whole school is turned upside down and everyone is admitting their secrets during the song "Stick to the Status Quo". When Troy finds the whole school like this he asks why and Chad tells him he should stop. Gabriella finds a note in her locker to meet Troy. We find Troy and Gabriella in Tory's "secret hideout". He tells her that thanks to the science club none of his buddies know about it. Gabriella tells Troy that "he's a good guy but not for the reasons his friends think" and that singing with him is "like kindergarten." As both agree to do the callbacks the bell rings. Chad and Taylor are not pleased about this because that means Troy is not foucused for the championship and Gabriella is not focused about the scholastic decathalon match. Chad and Taylor come up with a plan to stop Troy and Gabriella from auditioning. Chad mananges to get Troy to come to the locker room and gets Troy to say that he will put 110% in to the next game. He also says he will forget about the callbacks and that Gabriella means nothing to him. Meanwhile, Taylor got Gabriella to meet her in the chemistry room and Gabriella watches what Troy says and is hurt by his words. Taylor and the scholastic decathalon team leave for lunch, but Gabriella says she just wants to be alone. She then sings "When There Was Me and You". When Troy approaches Gabriella after lunch and she tells him she does not want to do the callbacks too, he is confused. For the next day he does not seem like his regular self. Chad and Taylor notice this and decide to do something about it. Chad, Zeke, and Jason, tell Tory the plan and he forgives them. When Taylor tells Gabriella she is not so forgiving of Troy. She is still hurt and refuses to talk to him. He later shows up at her house and tells her mom to give Gabriella a message. When he notices her bedroom light on, he calls her and tells her he is sorry and he only said those things to get his friends off his back. He then climbs up Gabriella's balcony and sings Start of Something New. Gabriella says yes, she will do the callbacks. The next day at school Troy does great at basketball pratice and Gabriella leads the scholastic decathalon team in the right direction. Both Troy and Gabriella leave their after school activity to go pratice. While praticing they are overheard by Sharpay and Ryan. Sharpay realizes that she actually has competition and concots a plan to stop Troy and Gabriella from auditiong. She approaches Ms. Darbus and reschedules the callbacks at the same time as the game and the scholastic decatholon match. Troy comes up with a plan, with the help of some friends, so he and Gabriella can attend the callbacks. While at the game, Taylor sends some virus through her laptop to the scoreboard causing it to mess up. Troy then leaves the game and rushes to the callback. After Gabriella wins the match aginst the West High knights, Taylor sends another virus and causes the chemical in the room to bubble realsing an odor. Everyone must leave the area. While both of these events are being done, Sharpay and Ryan are singing their callback, "Bop to the Top". When Sharpay and Ryan are done Ms. Darbus calls for Troy and Gabriella. They arrive after she calls twice and are not allowed to sing because they do not have a pianist. Kelsi appears and says she will play after standing up to Sharpay. When the song "Breaking Free" begins, Gabriella has stage fright. Troy tells her to remember "like kindergarten" and she then is able to give a wonderful performace with Troy. The duet is gets a standing ovation. We then see Troy make the winning shot of the basketball game, meaning that East High is champions over the West High Knights. The whole school celebrates by singing the finale "We're All In This Together". Cast Main *Zac Efron as Troy Bolton *Vanessa Anne Hudgens as Gabriella Montez *Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans *Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans *Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth *Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie Supporting *Kelsi Nielsen *Zeke Baylor *Jason Cross *Bart Johnson as Coach Bolton Song List *"Start of Something New" - Troy and Gabriella *"Get'cha Head in the Game"- Troy and Basketball Team *"What I've Been Looking For" - Ryan and Sharpay *"What I've Been Looking For (Reprise)" - Troy and Gabriella *"Stick to the Status Quo" - East High (except Troy, Gabriella, and Taylor) *"When There Was Me and You" - Gabriella *"Bop to the Top" - Ryan and Sharpay *"Breaking Free" -Troy and Gabriella *"We're All In This Together" - East High Versions Apart from the orginial version, there are many different versions of High School Musical. *'Sing-Along' - January 21, 2008 A karoke-style version allowed viewers to sing along to all the songs from the movie. *'Dance-Along' - March 10, 2006 The cast showed the moves to the two songs "Get'cha Head in the Game" and "We're All In This Together" during commercial breaks. *'Pop-Up Edition' - November 24, 2006 Throughout the movie, trivia about High School Musical appeared in pop-ups. *'Around the World' - January 20, 2007 This was the one-year anniversary of High School Musical. During commercial breaks, the cast was interviewed. Also, music videos from different countries was aired. Soundtrack Shortly after the movie, a soundtrack was available. The soundtrack features all the hit songs from the movie as well as two karaoke songs, "Start of Something New" and "Breaking Free." It also featured the song "I Can't Take My Eyes Off of You." A bonus track was included of B5 with their rendetion of "Get'cha Head in the Game." A 2-Disc special edition soundtrack followed shortly after the first soundtrack was released. DVDs Disney produced two separate editions of High School Musical. The first was Encore Edition which came out in May 23, 2006. The second edition, Remix Edition, came out not long after on December 3, 2006. Encore Edition This DVD features the originial and sing-along versions of the movie. It also comes with the following features: *''Learning the Moves'' Featurette by Director/Choregrapher Kenny Ortega ("Bop to the Top") *Never-Before-Seen Music Video "I Can't Take My Eyes of Off You" *"We're All In This Together" Music Video *Bringing It All Together: The Making of High School Musical Remix Edition This DVD comes with all the bonus features from the Encore Edition as well as these features: *Dance Along (as seen on TV) *"Breaking Free Remix" Music Video *"We're All In This Together Remix" Music Video *''Eres Tu'' Music Video'' *High School Musical Reunion: Exclusive Interviews With the Cast *Behind-The-Scenes Look at Hollywood Premiere Event Novel High School Musical: The Junior Novel was released soon after High School Musical came out. There was then a spin-off series Stories from East High. Behind the Scenes *High School Musical is assumed to set place in 2006, as it was released on January 20, 2006. External links * See High School Musical: The Theater Show for more information on the show of the same name. *Official website at Disney Channel *[http://disney.go.com/disneyvideos/television/highschoolmusical/ High School Musical DVDs] Disney's Official High School Musical DVD site *Disney Channel UK official website *Disney Channel Asia official website *Disney Channel's Official High School Musical India website *East High School - The location of the movie shooting in Salt Lake City, Utah. *High School Musical: The Concert - Official Tour Site *BBC Website *Australian Site *High School Musical at TV.com